Death of Love, Death of Life
by loser-extrordinaire
Summary: a oneshot of how Hermione's first month out of school. Is DMHG. Songfic to Pretty GirlThe Way I Love You by Sugarcult.


Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also don't own the song Pretty Girl (The Way I Love You), that belongs to Sugarcult.

**Death of Love, Death of Life**

A story of Hermione's loss to Pretty Girl (The Way I Love You)

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything._

Her hands trembled as she re-opened the note.

_Pretty soon she'll figure out, what his intentions were about._

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**We regret to inform you that your parents and grand-parents have been killed. The Dark Mark was found above you family's summer home. This note was found near their bodies:**

_**My beloved Hermione,**_

_**I hope that this note finds you well, though I severely doubt it. I was just letting you know; schools out. Here's my graduation to the brightest witch of our age, and our year's valedictorian. Bravo.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your formally beloved**_

**Our intelligence would like a speedy response to this letter, as we are trying to find all new Death Eater's from your Hogwarts Graduating class. Thank you in advanced, and we extremely sorry for your loss. A witch or wizard will be visiting you residence shortly to sort out your estates.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic**

_And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head. And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head._

He had killed them. He had betrayed her, ignored promises made, dashed her life like swater from the sea on the broken, jagged rocks of the shore. She was helpless. All because of three words he had told her and she had believed.

_It's the way, that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way, that he makes you fall in love._

Why had she believed him? Why did she thro her future away for only a dream. Why couldn't she have actually listened to them for once? They were right. For the first time in her lifeMs. Know-It-All Granger whad something completely and utterly wrong. And it had cost her everything.

_It's the way, that he makes you feel. It's the way, that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_She's beautiful, as usual, with bruises on her ego and, her killer instinct tells her to, be aware of evil men._

She remembered that he had called her beautiful. No one had ever said that to her. Not even Krum. He had made her feel as though she was more than just the side kick to the great Harry Potter. In their first year, she had actually spoken with him. He had like her bossy attitude, she had like the way he singled the person he was talking to out. This was before he had learned that she was muggleborn. Even then, he didn't call her a Mudblood until later in the year. Or it may have been the next year. Everything was just running together right now. She couldn't concentrate.

_And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head._

What did memories matter now, anyways? Her family, her only family was gone. She lost her friends to the one foolish mistake in her life. She lost her dreams to the man she loved, the one who betrayed her. The one who was probably going to come after her next.

_And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head._

Even now, after all of this, even as she hoped for his death, she still loved him. It was ridiculous, she knew. All because of those three words he had told her and she had believed.

_It's the way, that he makes you feel. It's the way, that he kisses you. It's the way, that he makes you fall in love._

Why had she been so stupid? To think. She had fallen for a Slytherin. Her. Best friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The two guys with the largest amount of hatred for that house Hogwarts had ever seen. Her, the Gryffindor girl with the highest Hogwarts grade average in history. It was almost laughable now that she looked back on it.

_It's the way, that makes you feel. It's the way, that he kisses you. It's the way, that he makes you fall in love, love._

She was falling.

_Pretty girl…_

She was forever falling…

_Pretty girl…_She would never get up.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything. Pretty soon, she'll figure out, you can never get him out of your head._

She was being consumed by the anger and pain he had caused her. Why did she believe him?

_It's the way that he makes you cry._

Why?

_It's the way, that he's in your mid._

The floor just squeaked.

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

"You… BASTARD!"

_It's the way, that he makes you feel._

"Miss me darling?"

_It's the way that he kisses you._

"How dare you show your face to me ever again?"

"I believe I owe you owe you something.

"What would that be? Maybe you're LIFE! And you repay me by killing my family. What a loving, caring boyfriend!"

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

"No, I believe it was this."

He crossed the room to her. As he lent down, she didn't notice the wand pointing at her heart. As he kissed her, she didn't notice the murmur for what it was until it was too late. All because of three words he had told her and she had believed.

_Love…_

Draco Malfoy bent over Hermione Granger's dead body and whispered those three words he had told her before and she had believed.

"I love you."


End file.
